


Nach der Schlacht

by eurydike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Ruhe nach der Schlacht ließ Arthur seinen Blick über das Feld schweifen und suchte nach der Gestalt, nach der er immer als erstes Ausschau hielt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach der Schlacht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188011) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Geschrieben zum Stichwort _Ruhe_.

Nach einer Schlacht waren da immer die Ruhe, die sich auf die Toten, die Verwundeten und die sterbenden Pferde legte, und das Blut, das die Erde aufweichte. Nach dem Scheppern, dem Grunzen und den Schreien kam immer das große Schweigen, das sich schwer auf die Schultern der Überlebenden legte, die sich müde über das Schlachtfeld bewegten. Arthur richtete sich auf, fasste sich vergeblich an seine verletzte Seite unter dem Kettenhemd und verzog das Gesicht, als er den Blick über das Feld schweifen ließ und nach der Gestalt suchte, die ihm am meisten bedeutete, nach der er immer als erstes Ausschau hielt.

Und da war Merlin auch schon, noch am Leben, _oh Gott, danke_ , noch am Leben, aber an seiner Schulter hatte sein rotes Hemd einen noch dunkleren Ton angenommen. Er kniete am Boden, den Kopf gesenkt, ein Anblick, bei dem sich Arthurs Herz voller Angst zusammenzog. Der lächerlich mutige Merlin, der keine Ahnung hatte vom Kampf, sich trotzdem in jede Schlacht stürzte und immer wie durch ein Wunder überlebte.

Arthur fluchte leise, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Menschen und Pferde dorthin, wo Merlin kniete, streckte den Arm aus und legte seine behandschuhte Hand auf die knochige Schulter.

„Du bist verletzt.“

Aber Merlin hörte nicht auf ihn. Er lehnte sich über einen Fußsoldaten, der seine letzten, zitternden Atemzüge tat, sich an Merlins Hand klammerte und versuchte, etwas zu sagen. Als der Soldat den Kopf zur Seite sinken ließ, sickerte aus der Ecke seines Mundes ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut. Merlin schauderte, schluchzte tonlos und fuhr dem Soldaten mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht.

Unmöglicher Merlin, der anderen seine Zuneigung so freimütig zuteilwerden ließ, jeden Verlust betrauerte, ohne einen Unterschied zu machen, und sich seiner Tränen absolut nicht schämte.

„Hast du ihn gekannt?“ In Arthurs Ohren hörte sich seine eigene Stimme ganz roh an.

Merlin schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Nase. „Ich war nur... ich wollte nur... er hatte Angst.“

Der Fleck auf seinem Hemd wurde grösser und Arthur hätte seinen Diener am liebsten geschüttelt.

„Du bist verletzt, du Idiot, sorg dafür, dass sich jemand um dich kümmert. Ich brauche...“ Er schluckte krampfhaft und biss sich im letzten Moment auf die Zunge. „Ich brauche meinen Diener“, schloss er lahm.

Da blickte Merlin auf. Seine Augen waren dunkel und müde, von den Tränen und vom Anblick von zu viel Tod ganz rot, und er streckte die Hand aus und berührte Arthur am Ellenbogen.

„Das ist nichts. Was ist mit Euch? Seid Ihr in Ordnung?“

„Natürlich bin ich in Ordnung“, blaffte Arthur und entriss seinen Arm Merlins Hand, als die Erleichterung sich in Ärger wandelte. „Ich bin kein... Hoppla.“ Er unterbrach sich, um Merlin aufzufangen, der besorgniserregend schwankte, die Augen vor Schmerzen und Erschöpfung halb geschlossen.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, die Ruhe dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Arthur stützte Merlin oder vielleicht stützten sie auch einander, wie sie es immer taten. Merlin mochte von Zeit zu Zeit seinen Kopf auf Arthurs Schulter ausgeruht haben und Arthurs Wange mochte Merlins Haar berührt haben. Alles, was Arthur wusste, war, dass, falls er seinen Diener, seinen blöden, _blöden_ , treuen und großzügigen Diener verlieren sollte, seine Welt ihre Farben verlieren und diese tote, in seinen Ohren läutende Ruhe ihm bleiben würde.


End file.
